brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rocket Racer
'''Rocket Racer' is the final boss in LEGO Racers. He also appears in LEGO Racers 2 as final boss once again and is the only CPU racer in the last race. He never appeared as a physical minifigure until 2018 as part of Minifigures (theme) under a different outfit, and his car never made a physical appearance either. Background In LEGO Adventures! Magazine, Issue 6, a bored Rocket Racer tells Veronica Voltage that he has beaten every good racer in LEGOLAND. To remedy this, Veronica uses her time machine to bring Basil the Batlord and Captain Redbeard from the past to race Rocket Racer. He beats them both and then challenges the reader to a race. Appearances Video Game Appearances * LEGO Racers * LEGO Racers 2 Notes * LEGO Stores gave out Rocket Racer stickers for a period of time. * Rocket Racer was the only boss racer in the original LEGO Racers game that didn't come in any set as a physical minifigure (until 2018). He is also the racing champion (until you beat him). * In the game cutscene, Rocket Racer's right arm is red and his left arm is blue. But in the player select, intro, tracks, main menu and when he gives you his car set, his right arm is blue and left arm is red. * There are rumors that there was indeed a set for Rocket Racer and his car in 2000. However, this has not been proven true as such a non-existent set never appeared in any LEGO timelines. ** There is also a rumor that he is the mysterious Rocket from the Drome Racers video game since that character claims to be a retired racer. * Even though Race Car Guy in 71021 Minifigures Series 18 is confirmed to be Rocket Racer, the official website never mentioned Rocket Racer. His uniform bears Rocket Racer's iconic "RR" logo on the chest, and the name on the minifigure's belt reads "R. Racer." This minifigure marks Rocket Racer's third design. * In some concept art for LEGO Racers, Rocket Racer's hair is brown. * Rocket Racer is sponsored by Clutch Drive. * All of Rocket Racer's uniforms have incorporated the colors red, white, and blue (the same colors as his car). * In Lego Racers 2 intro Rocket Racers car transforms during the race with Xalax. However, the only thing that changes is color, because build stay the same. * He seems very pleased when the player beats him in LEGO Racers, however he's upset at the beginning of LEGO Racers 2. Gallery of variants Gallery RR screen.png|Rocket Racer in LEGO Racers (With arm colour error from above) Racer set.png|The final scene in LEGO Racers, where he gives the player his car. RR's_white_car'n'suit.jpg|Rocket Racer's car in LEGO Racers 2 Rocket Racer LR2.PNG|Rocket Racer in LEGO Racers 2 Rocket racer gba.png|Rocket Racer in the GBA version of LEGO Racers 2 RR.jpg|Concept art of Rocket Racer for LEGO Racers. rocket_racer_beta.png|Beta concept art of Rocket Racer for LEGO Racers LEGO-Minifigures-Series-18-Race-Car-Guy.jpg|Rocket Racer in the theme Minifigures Category:Upcoming Minifigures Category:Video game only minifigures